User blog:LuckyEmile/Bye-Bye Cannon speed and AP
ByeBye.png The Bye-Bye Cannon is Bros Attack from the Mario & Luigi RPG series, specifically Dream Team (Or Dream Team Bros in PAL regions). Mario and Luigi learn it in Wakeport, and it costs them 7 Bros Point to carry out. The technique is particularly interesting in that it launches Mario and Luigi far beyond the horizon, only for them to return to launch point in mere second and stomp on the targeted foes. This would logically mean they have been blasted around the planet. So let's see the speed and offensive potency of this attack. Speed VS Battles Wiki user, Lasatar, was kind enough to calculate this for us. They found the time frame for this launch was approximately 6.775 seconds, and so we'll use this. Due to Mario's world showing many similarities to our own, such as in Super Mario Odyssey and Super Mario Galaxy, we'll also use their schema that the circumference of the planet is the same as Earth's. Time taken = ~6.775 seconds Earth's circumference = 40,075 kilometres Distance travelled = 40,075 kilometres = 40,075,000 metres Velocity = distance travel / time taken Velocity = 40,075,000 metres / 6.775 seconds = 5,915,129.15 m/s (2dp) This is a pretty high number, and on this wiki when it comes to speed, we round high numbers to either mach or the speed of light. Lasatar decided to compare it to the speed of light, so let's follow in their example. Speed of light = 299,792,458 m/s 1% SoL = 299,792,458 m/s / 100 = 2,997,924.58 m/s 5,915,129.15 m/s / 2,997,924.58 m/s = 1.9730747 (8sf) Therefore the speed is 1.9730747% of the speed of light, which according to this page is Sub-Relativistic. Attack Potency So, now we know the speed, let's find the AP of Mario's stomp when he lands on the enemy. Character Stats and Profiles Wiki user, BatMario753, was helpful enough to publish on a blog on this very thing, so let's use it for guidance. Mario weight is shifty, so we'll use two sources. First Matthew Patrick's Game Theory seems confident they've found the answer, weighing in at 89.94 kilograms, as referenced in these 3 videos using 2 methods: [ Using FLUDD Using Mario Kart units Defence of validity ]. The second will be BatMario753's conclusion of 155 pounds or 70.3068 kilograms. Game Theory Mass = 89.94 kg Velocity = 5,915,129.15 m/s Kinetic Energy uses a different equation when over 1% of the speed of light. As such, I'll be using the Omni calculator website to find the value for me. This got a result of 1,573,903,774,440,579 Joules. According to this page, this is High 7-C or Large Town level. BatMario753 Mass = 70.3068 kg Velocity = 5,915,129.15 m/s Using the Omni calculator again, we get 1,230,332,865,119,400 Joules. Once again, this falls under High 7-C / Large Town level. Conclusion The Bye-Bye Cannon can shoot Mario and Luigi out at the Sub-Relativistic and deals High 7-C damage to those hit by their landing stomps. This means those that survive the attack will gain High 7-C durability. Sources *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros *Super Mario Wiki *Character Stats and Profiles Wiki *Mario and Luigi - Bye Bye Cannon by Lasatar *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Calc-KE Cannon by BatMario753 *Google search engine results (including Wikipedia) *The Game Theorists (specific videos and timestamps linked above) *Omni Calculator Relativistic kinetic energy calculator I originally wrote this blog on another wiki, so I hope no one is upset about this transfer. Category:Blog posts